one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi VS Gladstone Gander
Description: Luck of the ducks and plumbers! Which being will win by doing absolutely nothing the best? Will Gladstone duck out of harms way in time, or will Luigi go all in and win? '' Interlude: '''TWO FIGHTERS!' NO RESEARCH! SIXTY SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! (Start is pressed as we're taken to the title screen) SELECT YOUR CHARACTERS! LET'S ROCK? Alrighty!'' / Uh, one sec... ("Alrighty!" is selected as the screen fades to black.) Pre-Fight: '''Place: ''Disney Casino Cruise'' Music: (Psychic Card Game) 7 l 7 l 7 l 7 '''''WINNER! "Another machine I won? What are the odds?!?" Gladstone asked in a feign surprised tone, already getting out his money bags and letting the machine fill up his bags with the grand prize of $100,000. He was on the cruise line all day, and it wasn't even scheduled for any trips till tomorrow! He was just there literally grinding up on money, just to rub salt into his unlucky cousin Donald's wounds of having to work on the cruise-line, because he was unlucky enough to get a literal short end of a stick. He was about to wrap up, until he heard something odd... 7 l 7 l 7 l 7 WINNER! "Yahoo! The princess is 'a gonna love this! All this 'a money for her castle's defenses to be improved on!" Luigi cheered in a chipper tune, collecting the coins and bills falling out of the machine, also totaling $100,000. 'Huh? Who the heck are you, thinking you can win these games?!?" Gladstone asked in a demanding tone, marching over to Luigi's location, staring at him with anger and curiosity. "Oh? Hi! I'm 'a Luigi! Mister Scrooge hired 'a me to help deal out 'a cards in Poker games! He also let me play any of the machines as a bonus for working for 'a him! I'm 'a trying to get enough money to boost Princess Peach's 'a security," Luigi explained patiently to him. "Charity?!? Why would such a man decide to give away his earnings he won by luck?!?" "Um...Because it makes me feel good more than it 'a does winning it in the first 'a place?" The lucky duck could only gasp at such a answer. "M-my word! You're doing it...FOR THE RIGHT REASONS?!?" he questioned, hoping it was some sick prank. "Yeah! You get it?" Luigi innocently responded. "No I don't get it! Come on!" Gladstone retorted in rage, pulling Luigi by the arm to the gambling table, tossing him the cards. "H-hey! What's 'a happening?!?" Luigi questioned, freaking out a bit. "We'll play a round of Texas Hold 'Em! Whoever wins will get the others money, starting at a ten-thousand dollar blind each!" he briefly explained. Luigi examined the amount of money they both earned. Gladstone was there all day, giving his stack a larger look. Luigi just started his run. If he lost, he could always get more money... "Um...Okay, why not?" Luigi slowly responded, shrugging his shoulders and shuffling his cards, before slowly smirking. "But you better have lady 'a luck on your side! I'm a expert 'a poker player!" Luigi declared with a soft chuckle, remembering his own casino back home, with some toads helping out. "Hah! Lady Luck fell in love with me! Try your worst!" Gladstone declared, receiving his two cards and putting his money into the pot alongside Luigi. Who will Lady Luck side with tonight?!?...ENGAGE! Music: (Luigi's Casino) SIXTY SECONDS! Gladstone got his two favorite non face cards; the 8 of diamonds as well as a 9 of diamonds. "Ha! A set up for a flush right off the bat! This clown has no chance at besting me!" He thought to himself, smirking as well, unnerving Luigi out a bit. "I'll check for now..." he responded with a smirk, knowing he will walk out with the other's money as well as his. "Oh boy...this guy looks so sure of himself already..." Luigi nervously examined, before looked over his two cards, feeling a bit nervous. They were a ace of Diamonds and a two of hearts. "Uh, check please..." he replied, tapping the table twice. "I could still win this with some luck..." he thought, before going over to flip the card, before Gladstone smacked his hand away. FIFTY SECONDS! "Ow!" Luigi cried out softly, pulling his hand back, looking at Gladstone in soft anger and confusion. "You shuffled the cards already! I'll flip them over myself!" he explained, not trusting the green man to win without cheating. "Oh...okay, I guess..." Luigi meekly responded, while the duck rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, I won't do any sight of hand tricks here...not like I need them to beat you or anything, hee hee!" Gladstone chuckled, further spooking Luigi. "T-this could be bad..." the meek plumber felt, sinking into his seat while Gladstone dealt the flop. FORTY SECONDS! "Well, my lucky stars!" Gladstone giddily spoke to himself, seeing the turned over cards. A queen of diamonds, a jack of diamonds and a 10 of diamonds. "A straight flush already?!? HA! I'm gonna make sure to ride that out..." Gladstone pondered, while Luigi was looking in confusion. "Eh? C-could I have shuffled the cards wrong? straights like that are hard to come by..." Luigi audibly spoke out in confusion and fear, hoping for the king of diamonds to help him get a royal flush. THIRTY SECONDS! "Hmm...I'll raise it up...Can you handle that, greenie?" the duck of luck joked, putting in some of his gold he won, about $30,000, startling Luigi even more... "W-WOW! I, don't know. Maybe it was a bad idea..." Luigi pondered, before sighing. Winning the lottery like he did WAS pretty lucky, but could he really do it again? "...Fine, I'll call it. I can always 'a work for it after this..." Luigi meekly replied, putting his money into the pot, leaving both of them at 6 grand each. "Excellent..." Gladstone greedily spoke to himself, rubbing his hands greedily. TWENTY SECONDS! Gladstone flips over the turn card, smirking as it was useless as he predicted with his luck. "Ah, merely a 2 of clubs! Looks like that stacking really did paid off in the end! We were just a couple cards ahead," Gladstone idly chat, having a air of smugness only those who are lucky like him can have. "Y-yeah...Lucky break I guess..." the gambling table owner spoke, nearly defeated as he looked over the cards now. Well, at the very least he has a pair, so he isn't completely done for. "Oh, boyo! I would like to go all in this time..." Gladstone responded, smirking widely as he pushed his money into the center, making the pot $130,000. TEN SECONDS! "W-WHAT?!?" Luigi hopped back in shock, visually stunned by this turn of events, before more or less being forced to decide what to do next. "Come on, you green clown! What do you got to lose?!?" Gladstone remarked impatiently, before giddly laughing to himself. "Besides your money. Lady Luck loves me and me alone!" he selfishly thought. "A-agh..." Luigi surrendered, pushing in all his chips as well. "All in, I guess..." the saddened plumber mumbled, knowing he will lose the pot, unless he gets that king of diamonds, hoping for it with all his might. FIVE! "Young lad, what a TERRIBLE move~" Gladstone admitted, certain that it is over now, reaching for the river card. "W-wait, what?" his opponent asked, voice barely surprised. FOUR! "I already have a straight flush! You probably have jack-squat or something!" he declared, cackling a bit as he grabbed the card. THREE! "W-wait, what?!?" Luigi verbally shrieked, voice filled with shocked. He had a feeling Gladstone had the higher ground, but by a rare straight flush? "Yes indeed, fool!" the greedy duck responded, flipping over his cards prematurely, revealing his 8 and 9 of diamonds. TWO! "O-oh mama mia!" the defeated plumber spoke in despair. "Yes, now watch as the river card is just..." Gladstone Gander gladly declared, flipping over the final card, revealing it to be... ONE! (Music Stops) Nothing but a white piece of paper with a picture of a 4 leaf clover and the words... "It's over, Gladstone?" Luigi asked, confused. He was certain such a card never existed before now. Was it the joker card of this pa- SHEEN! K....O? A mysterious white light filled the room, as both Gladstone and Luigi looked away to avoid being blinded by it. When it died down, they looked back to see a figure nearly twice the size as them, wearing a dress that was pure green, minus a blue emblem around their neck. Their hair was golden and braided, letting them easily see her face. Her skin was immaculate, bearing no marks on her white skin. She was holding a cornucopia, overflowing with gold, jewels and other sparkling rocks. She was... "F-Fortuna, the Roman goddess of luck?!?" Gladstone gasped out, stunned by her sight, as Luigi looked up in silence and awe. Music: (Soft Light) "Yes Gladstone. It is I, the goddess of luck, and the one who formerly was in love with you..." she spoke, voice echoing despite no walls it could echo off; a common sign of a deity's power. "D-don't you mean, still?!?" he asked in vain. "No. The way you used your luck was for your own gain and success. Luck is a skill meant to be shared throughout the one with luck to others. Those lucky are to be thankful for being lucky, but share their wealth. You not only are selfish with it, even if you try to appease me a few times, but you take pride in it, using it as power for a sedated lifestyle..." Fortuna continued, causing the duck to gulp in fear. "That's why, I am pleased to have found a new vessel, one far more worthy of my love and luck..." she continued, eyeing Luigi, who in turn turned around, thinking she meant someone else, before realizing it was only him there, before pointing to himself. "Huh? Me?" he meekly asked. "Him?!?" Gladstone angrily spoke. "Correct. Luigi, your use of luck was never out of spite, or malicious intentions. You always wanted to be with those close to you, as you feel like you could help them out. Your kindness is everlasting, as it is with your brother, luckily enough..." she softly giggled, as if she was a mother and Luigi was a son. "O-oh, goddess, uh...Fortuna, right? Could I really be trusted with your luck?" he responded, fearing a potential corruption of power. "Nonsense. You will make more out of your luck than Gladstone could for several lifetimes. Remember, just be yourself; kind, charitable, helpful...You will never go corrupt if you keep your virtues in tact..." she explained, and before he could object, she blew into the tip of her cornucopia, spreading a light of golden sparkles onto Luigi, bathing him in her luck, as Gladstone fainted. (Music Ends) When the light vanished and Gladstone woke up, they were back at the table, when on it... Music: (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Credits) "YA-HOO! A king of diamonds!" Luigi happily declared, clapping in joy and shock, before pausing. "O-oh wow...I really DO have a goddess of luck looking down on me!" he realized, as Gladstone could just stare at the table in shock, nearly hyperventilating, as Scrooge walked in with Donald, confused in anger. "Gladstone! What are you doin' 'ere?!? The ship isn't supposed to have passengers till tomorrow!" he yelled in rage. "U-uncle! I, I just...lost!" Gladstone returned in fear, confusing both ducks. "What?!? YOU, lost?!? I'll believe it when I see it with my two eyes..." Donald retorted, walking over and seeing the cards, stuttering and gasping, shocking Scrooge as well. "Y-YE CATS! A royal flush against a straight flush?!? Odds of that are next to nonexistent! And you..." Donald snorted, before full on laughing, along with Uncle Scrooge. "Oh, stars! I don't think me poor heart can take such a sight like that!" "O-oh! There was also this lady that helped me, Fortuna..." Luigi spoke up to credit her, stopping Scrooge right in his track. "W-wait, Fortuna? The goddess of luck?!?" Scrooge asked in shock, before realizing something, rushing them over to the machines and handing them 2 tokens each for the slots. "Here, let me see something..." he explained, as the two put them in, Gladstone sweating while Luigi was just startled by all of this. 7 l BAR l * l $ YOU LOSE! Scrooge and his nephew couldn't believe the sight; Gladstone LOSING a slot machine?!? It was even stranger when... 7777 l 7777 l 7777 l 7777 ULTRA WINNER! GET A MILLION DOLLARS Out on the floor beneath Luigi spewed enough money till it reached up to his ankles, as he was rendered motionless by the sight. "A-a million dollars?!?" he asked, mouth wide open in shock. "My stars! Only one machine in here has that winning combo! It was a defect the darn manufacturers overlooke-" he stopped in his tracks, before looking over to Gladstone, eyes showing a taste for justice and humor. "HA! Guess lady luck found a better host than you!" "O-oh no, that means..." the once lucky duck started to speak out, walking around in a panic till he tripped over a banana peel. "O-oh my, I forgot I ate that earlier..." he softly spoke, voice deflating. "BWA-HA-HA-HA! Looks like your luck literally ran out!" Donald happily laughed, collapsing to the floor, pounding it alongside his uncle, tears beginning to swell up in his eyes. "Oh, the stars align and a glorious thing happen, boyo'..." he barely got out, getting up to wipe the tears out of his eyes. "H-hey! Maybe he could work here with me till he gets back up on his feet?" Luigi suggested, almost done packing up the money, causing Scrooge to stop and think. "Y-yeah! You'll help me, right? We're family after all..." Gladstone explained, not used to begging. "Well, there is one job open..." "I'LL TAKE IT! ANYTHING!" "Okay! Tomorrow, you work on the main deck with Donald as your boss. Donald, feel free to take advantage of this! In fact, I'll pay you a extra dollar a pop for each time you do!" Scrooge explained, walking off as Gladstone just stood there, defeated while Donald got ready for round 2 of laughs. "Oh, wait till the boys hear of this..." he spoke out in between his fits of giggling, as Luigi made his way off with his money. "See you tomorrow! If you need help, just ask!" he offered to the now unlucky duck. "W-wait?!? You're still coming back?!?" "Huh? Yeah! Like I said, this money is for the castle!" Luigi returned, walking off humming a happy tone. "...Thank you, Fortuna!" he spoke out loud, to no one who could hear it... Except a goddess. Looks like she made a good choice in her new host... Post Fight Winner: Music: (Luigi's Mario Strikers Charged Theme) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... (Luigi does his rank up pose from Dream Team) Luigi: Oh yeah! LUIGI! Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Carnivalia's ringmaster